To apply various processing such as a test or an inspection to works such as semiconductor chips, the works are conveyed across a plurality of processes. To efficiently convey the works, a general-purpose tray which accommodates a plurality of works at a time is used.
Specifically, a plurality of works are arranged and accommodated in a general-purpose tray, conveyed to various processing steps in order, and in each processing step, the works are taken out one by one or a plurality of works are collectively taken out and subjected to predetermined processing, and the works are returned into the general-purpose tray and conveyed to the next processing step.
Herein, in a processing step for applying predetermined processing such as a test or an inspection, for optimal processing, the works are transferred onto an exclusive processing tray with accommodation pitches different from those of the general-purpose tray and subjected to processing, and works for which the processing was completed are returned into the general-purpose tray and conveyed to the next processing step.
This exclusive processing tray is formed so as to accommodate a plurality of works at accommodation pitches different from the accommodation pitches (intervals) of the general-purpose tray. Therefore, between the general-purpose tray and the processing tray, an operation for transferring the works is necessary.
Thus, as a conventional work handling apparatus which transfers works between a general-purpose tray and a processing tray, one is known which includes two loaders which transfer works from the general-purpose tray onto the processing tray, two unloaders which transfer the works from the processing tray onto the general-purpose tray, wherein the two loaders are provided with changeable mechanisms which can change the pitches of the columns or rows of the works, and the two unloaders are provided with changeable mechanisms which can change the pitches of the columns or rows (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-174658).
However, in this apparatus, the loaders and the unloaders are provided with changeable mechanisms, and by driving the changeable mechanisms, the pitches of accommodation of the works are adjusted, so that it takes time to change the pitches, and this is not preferable in terms of an increase in speed of the transfer operation. If the changeable mechanisms become complicated, the functional reliability lowers, so that it must be confirmed whether the change to desired pitches was reliably made. Further, the provision of the changeable mechanisms increases the sizes and weights of the loaders and unloaders, and in combination with repeating operations, work holding failures may occur. To handle a small component, stopping accuracy when taking out or placing the component is important, however, if the number of mechanisms for transferring the component is large, mechanical errors occurring in the respective mechanisms accumulate, and the stopping position accuracy when taking out or placing the component is lowered, and a component taking out failure or placing failure may occur.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a work handling apparatus which can efficiently apply various processing such as tests, inspections, measurements, working, and assembly, etc., to works such as semiconductor chips, substrates, and other electronic components and can improve the productivity while realizing simplification of the structure, consolidation of the mechanisms, downsizing of the entire apparatus, space-saving of installation area, and reduction in time for work transfer.